


The Princess

by ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM



Series: Daughter of the Kings (Mystrade) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Uncle Sherlock, mystrade, papa lestrade, parent!strade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM/pseuds/ANEWFANGIRLINTHEFANDOM
Summary: The story of an adoption. After years of marrige, the Lestrade-Holmes family decides to grow their family.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, athea (sherlock)/original character
Series: Daughter of the Kings (Mystrade) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new collection of fanfictions of Mystrade family. I am not British nor English is not my first laguage so there will be mistakes. However there will be some parts written in Turkish but there will be translation of it. Enjoy...

The dating, the engagement, the marrige It was all amazing. Mycroft Holmes, the great Iceman was living the best times of his life. But now its time for the next step. To grow their family. Two to three. Maybe four even. He talked with his partner and Anthea for all the paperwork ad they were there, a week away from the big day. Every paperwork was arranged, all the procedure was done and a week later, that day they could get their girl.

-So... Excited?

-What makes you say that?

Greg and John were on their regular Wednesday pub night. And for the records, that beer he was having did not calm him down.

-I'm gonna ignore you asked that. So... how is she like?

Now the yarder had his mouth on his ears.

\- Alright, you already know her ame is Leyla. She is fifteen. Same age with Rosie.So intelligent. If I didn't know better I would say she is a Holmes by blood. Turkish. Her parents came to Edinburgh when she was four, parents got murdered from a vandetta. After then orphanage. 

-I remember one of the soldiers in Afghaistan talking abour his fiancee waiting for him at home. Her name was Leyla too. I always wondered what that name means.

-Oh, I looked up to that actually. It means night.

There was a pause.

-She is a lucky one, you know. Having you two as parents.

-I hope so. Anyway, how is Sherlock taking the idea of being an uncle?

-He tries to hide it but he is actually really exited. You know the Holmeses, never admit their feelings.

-Oh, tell me about it. Mycroft is not less happy than me but he is having a really big fight to show it. He sucks at hiding.

\- We should write a book. How to deal with a Holmes. A Guide Book. 

-If we do such a thing both of them would arrange a pretty complicated murder that no one can find our bodies.

Both men laughed the thought of the idea, the Holmes brothers murderig their own husbands.

\- Yeah, Jack the Ripper my arse.

After one more pint, two men left to their homes. A week later, everythig would change. And Greg was happy. He was really happy.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyla's first day in Lestrade-Holmes mansion.

Anthea was waiting in front of the car for her boss, his partner and their daughter. She must admit that it was a rare ocasion for her to get excited about her boss and that's not just because she mostly predicts what will happen but also she learnt to control her emotions through the years of working with the so called "Ice Man". So when she was informed that it was time for the arrival of the newest member of Lestrade-Holmes family, she made the neccessary arrangements in both Greg's and Mycroft's scheduels for a week to take off.

It was not just Anthea who was so excited. Mycroft's parents Victoria and Ford, even uncle Rudy when he got the news. The Watson-Holmes family, Greg's parents Camille and Adam and his two siblings Emily and Louis, and of course Greg's two children Elizabeth and Lucas...

When Anthea saw three figures walking through the door she immediatley straightened her posture. She studied the girl in the middle. Young girl wasn't short for her age. Brown hair and brown eyes and she had freckles. She was smiling and it was so obvious from her absence that she had a calm personality. She remembered Mycroft telling her that the girl was quiet calm. The thing which pulled her from her thoughts was the fact that trio was almost standing in front of her. She opened the door of the black car and let the driver take one of the young girl's backpacks from her and the other from Greg.

Leyla, I want you to meet Anthea. She is my assistant. Mycroft intruduced them.

She is also Mycrofts babysitter.

Gregory. He warned his husband while Leyla laughed.

Shall we? Anthea stepped asied to let the others get in the car. Then she climed to the front seat. 

That was an awkward ride. Leyla was watching outside, Anthea was on her BlackBerry and Mycroft and Greg kept glancing each other. After a quiet ride they finally arrived their destination. They stepped out of the car.

Wow,it would be nice if you'd mention that you were living in a castle. Leyla said staring at her new home.

Well, you can't call it a castle, can you dear? A mansion maybe.

Hmhm, sure. She said obviously not satisfied with the answer. 

Greg could only laugh at the conversation before leaning her to whisper.

That's what I thought when I first came here.

Are you gonna stand there all day?

* * *

So... What now?

Oh so, you know it's still summer and school won't be a problem for now. I have some paperwork to finish in the yard tomorrow which gives you two to spend time together. And we are gonna have dinner in Baker Street.

Baker Street, that's where your brother lives right? She asked Mycroft.

Yes. They are lookin forward to meet you. Especially Rosie. 

There was a silence. Obviously Leyla was thinking.

What are you thinking about? Greg asked awkwardly.

Oh, you know just thinking. Processing all hapening.

Both men nodded.

There is no problem though, is there? Mycroft wondered. 

All this happening was a lot to take for the girl. Not that it was bad. But it was a big change and to be honest, she didn't like changes. But under any circumstences she had no regrattion.

Oh, no. Of course not. Sorry if I make you think that.

No need to be sorry, dear. We are just trying to understand. It is indeed all new to us too and we don't want to make you uncomfortable. Mycroft explained.

Yeah. There are a lot of things to sit and talk and since both of us are so excited about what is happening, we just don't want to rush anything or you know, mess this up.

I don't think you would mess anything. I mean... you know the whole year of adoption time and interviews and the time we spent, both of you were way better that some other foster families.

Well, that is really nice to hear. 

I have a question, though. How many people exactly I need to meet? Like family members?

Well, My brother and his family. Both our parents and young Lestrades, I believe. That's all for the beggining.

Young Lestrades?

Liz and Luke, I've mentioned them before. Your siblings.

Greg hesitaded before saying siblings but did anyway. The girl looked at him before smiling widely.

Yes, I remember. And one more question, what am I supposed to call you? 

Both men looked at each other. Then the younger man decided to take the question.

That is something that will grow by time, I believe. So whatever you are comfortable with. What about we start with our names?

Okay, valid. So Mycoft and Gregory?

Oh, he is the only person who calls me Gregory beside my mother so you can just go with Greg. Shorter and easier.

Okay. She said before a yawn.

It is getting pretty late, no? Lets hit the beds. Tomorrow, is a new day. Greg said getting up from his couch. He placed a kiss on Leyla's head and walked over to his husband.

I ain't giving any cases to your brother tomorrow and I am not dealing with him either. So I am not responsibe with him causing any trouble. I'll be upstairs, don't be late. 

He placed a kiss on his cheek before the girl watching the scene from her seat mumbled herself.

_Aw, çok tatlı._ (Aw, so cute)

_Teşekkürler._ (Thanks) Mycroft replied.

She looked up to him suprised.

You know Turkish?

Indeed.

You know Turkish? Greg asked again.

Yes Gregory I do. Another talk for tomorrow. Good night. He stood up and walked to the stairs.

You want me to show the way to your room. I know Anthea already gave you a toor but it took me like a week to find the main rooms.

She laughed again. 

Nope, I remember. Thanks though. Good night Greg.

Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I did my best on this chapter but then again it is middle of the night and I really don't trust myself with this chapter but I have some really good ideas for the next chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
